Pebbles Z
by illegiblewriter
Summary: Every author has one: this is my collection of drabbles for your viewing pleasure. All cannon, all under 100 words, and mostly romance. First drabbles are G/CC and B/V. Please review!
1. Hawaiin

Drabble I

**Hawaiian**

**Word Count: 87**

His penchant for Hawaiian shirts went back as far as she could remember. Often while doing his laundry she playfully chided him about his quirky attire but all he ever had to say was that he grew up in them and had never found reason to stray toward anything more fashion-forward. In truth, he could care less what he wore, but he so liked the way her legs poked out of the light fabric the next morning that he couldn't bring himself to throw them away.


	2. Bad Ass

Drabble II

**Bad Ass**

**Word Count: 100**

The first time was a joke—a chance to laugh, to see how his mighty pride would respond. He was angry, _that_ she had expected. The shocker came when he continued to wear it the rest of the day despite the obvious ridicule from her friends.

The second time was an experiment- to see if it would reappear across his bronze back. It did.

From then on she just wanted to push her luck. Sneakers, workout pants, socks. They all reappeared, though intermittently.

Finally, when she saw him wear the boxers she made up her mind:

Real men wore pink.


	3. Secret

Drabble III

**Secret**

**Word Count: 89**

Turtle had a secret.

He was in-love with 18. And he was pretty sure she loved him too. Of course, there was nothing they could do about it with Krillin around, but he knew. After all, he was the only other non-human on the island. The only one who shared her pain. The only one who really understood.

True, she had never said that she loved him. Actually, she rarely said anything to him at all. And she seemed to avoid eye contact whenever possible… but he knew.


	4. Monster

Drabble IV

**Monster**

**Word Count: 94**

The thought hit him one night like a freight train. Between dying, training, and saving the world, he hadn't had time to think about it. But while lying in the hospital bed late at night the idea floated through the open window on the whisper of a summer breeze and froze him solid. He felt the floor vanish, his blood ran cold and it was only her urging in his ear that reminded him to breathe.

"Goku, what's wrong?" She whispered, stroking his hair soothingly while he sobbed into her chest.

"I killed Grandpa."


	5. Terra Firma

Drabble V

_**Terra firma**_

**Word Count: 99**

His mom came up with the idea, was the reason he now stood nervously on the dew-soaked lawn and stared at the unoffending yellow fluff like a frightened infant. His mother and sensei waited patiently behind him. He squashed the sickening thought of the last person to who'd had this much faith in him.

That last thought had three immediate effects: the first was a familiar rush of guilt and self-loathing and the second was shock at his own cowardice, immediately accompanied a bold step forward.

His guardians smiled.

Nimbus held firm beneath his feet once again.


	6. Condescension

Drabble VI

**Condescension**

**Word Count: 100**

The party proceeded in the usual fashion and according to tradition it was time to cajole the half-hearted guests into participating.

"I am the Prince of All Saiyans! I do not fraternize with those beneath my class." While most just rolled their eyes at the anticipated response, one very frustrated housewife decided to take charge.

"Well it's your lucky day, Prince. Meet my father, the Ox King, Piccolo the Demon King, and Ciaotzu the Emporer. And they are condescending to ask you to join them for dinner. Consider yourself honored, you pompous jackass."

Vegeta never misspoke around the princess again.


	7. Grateful

Drabble VI

**Grateful**

**Word Count: 77**

He remembered the uneven rocks stabbing into his chest, the grime oozing into his flesh as he struggled to breathe. Above him, the heaving of a great sword and the tension in the air as it prepared to fall down upon him. A fallen foe's plea called in the distance and the sword hesitated.

It was over fifty years in the making, but when Vegeta had learned enough of his pride and his luck he thanked Krillin.


End file.
